From A to Z
by Orange Burst
Summary: Tiap kata yang menggambarkan sosok L & Light dari A-Z


**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba &Takeshi Obata**

* * *

**From A to Z**

Tiap kata dari A sampai Z yang menggambarkan sosok L & Light

* * *

**Apple**

"Kau sering sekali membeli apel Light-kun…" celoteh L.

"Memangnya kenapa, Ryuuzaki?"

"Sebenarnya saya mengharapkan Light-kun membelikan saya cake sekalian."

Tentu saja L hanya bercanda, namun ternyata Light benar-benar melakukannya.

**Badminton**

Light menyukai badminton. Tapi ia _lebih_ menyukai sosok L yang bermain badminton.

**Chase**

Sebagai Kira, Light selalu dikejar oleh L. Sebagai seorang Yagami Light, ia selalu _'mengejar'_ L.

**Dare**

"Aku berani bertaruh kau pasti tidak akan berani berenang walaupun kuajak 'kan, Ryuuzaki?"

"…Light-kun menantang saya atau hanya ingin melihat saya hanya dengan celana renang?"

**Eye**

Mata dibalas mata, begitulah prinsip L. Karena itu ia bertekad untuk balas mempelototi Light setelah menyadari pemuda berambut sewarna madu itu mengamatinya selama setengah jam terakhir.

**Fall**

L telah kalah, terjatuh dari arena pertempuran saat ia melihat seringai Light pada detik-detik terakhirnya. Namun saat itu juga seorang Light Yagami telah terjatuh, digerogoti oleh hasrat dan ego sang pembunuh massal.

**Girls**

"Ternyata Light-kun playboy sekali… dalam 2 bulan ini jumlah wanita yang kau pacari tidak bisa lagi dihitung dengan jari."

"Lalu? Kau cemburu, Ryuuzaki?" canda Light.

L tidak menjawab.

**Hair**

Rambut L memang terlihat kaku, namun Light selalu menikmati sensasi saat menyentuh helaian rambut hitamnya.

**Insane**

Light menyadari kemungkinan setengah dirinya menjadi gila setelah menjalankan peran sebagai Kira, namun ia tahu benar sisa kewarasannya mungkin juga akan hilang karena L.

**Jolt**

Light merasa seakan tersengat listrik ketika tidak sengaja melihat L telanjang dada saat berganti pakaian

**Kids**

"Saya juga punya anak-anak yang manis lho, Light-kun," pernyataan L ini mengacu pada Near dan Mello, namun Light yang tidak menangkap maksudnya langsung tersedak.

**Light**

"Ryuuzaki, jangan-jangan kau suka pada Light, ya?" pertanyaan yang suatu ketika terlontar dari mulut Misa terasa begitu tajam.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, L pun menjawab, "Tentu saja, kalau tidak ada _light_ pastinya dunia ini akan menjadi gelap 'kan?"

Hanya perasaan Light saja, atau ia memang merasakan makna ambigu?

**Meet**

Pertemuannya dengan L menggoyahkan langkah Light sebagai Kira, namun ia berbohong kalau bilang menyesali pertemuan itu.

**Noise**

Matsuda selalu penasaran akan suara-suara aneh yang terdengar tiap malam saat Light dan L terborgol.

**Orbit**

Berkali-kali L menghadapi kasus yang mengancam nyawanya, namun pada akhirnya layaknya orbit ia tetap bisa kembali ke posisi semula; duduk jongkok diatas sofa sambil memainkan makanan manisnya sebelum menikmatinya.

**Password**

Light tidak habis pikir; hanya dengan asal-asalan mengetik kata _'cake'_ ia bisa mengakses semua data dalam komputer L.

**Quiet**

Keheningan yang tercipta antara L dan Light merupakan pertanda mereka sedang menganalisa jalan pikiran satu sama lain.

**Reaction**

L selalu menunggu reaksi Light sebelum ia sendiri bereaksi, dan ia tahu betul Light juga melakukan hal serupa.

**Sign**

Light selalu tahu pertanda saat-saat L sedang mengetesnya sebagai Kira. Sebaliknya, L juga tahu pertanda kebohongan yang dilontarkan Light untuk menutupi dirinya sebagai Kira. Sebenarnya, ada_ pertanda _lain dalam hubungan mereka yang tidak disadari keduanya.

**Target**

Light punya dua target pada L, yaitu membunuhnya, dan melakukan satu hal lagi yang mungkin takkan terpikir oleh L; terlepas dari dugaannya mengenai Kira.

**Undo**

"Saya ingin memeriksa tiap helai pakaian yang Light-kun kenakan saat ini, bisa jadi ada robekan Death Note yang kau sembunyikan entah dimana."

"…Kau mau menyuruh seseorang menelanjangiku, Ryuuzaki? Atau… kau sendiri yang akan melakukannya?"

"…Maaf, Light-kun. Saya tarik kembali kata-kata saya, lupakan saja."

**Victory**

Light benar-benar merasa telah mengecap saripati kemenangan atas kematian L. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya akan kembali bertemu dengan sosok L yang tertanam pada dua anak jenius yang akan menghadapinya di kancah pertempuran kelak.

**Warn**

Berkali-kali Light mengingatkan L untuk tidak memakan makanan manis saat larut malam, berkali-kali pula L bisa mencari dalih untuk tetap menikmati potongan cake-nya hingga bagian terakhir.

**Xenophobe**

"…Karena saya _xenophobe_, Light-kun."

"Jangan beralasan, Ryuuzaki. Bilang saja kau memang malas keluar."

**Yawn**

"Kalau memang mengantuk, tidur duluan saja, Ryuuzaki," begitulah reaksi Light melihat L yang menguap lebar malam itu.

"Entahlah, Light-kun. Saya merasa tidak aman tidur duluan dengan tangan terborgol begini."

'Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau lepas saja borgolnya?' Batin Light kesal.

**Zombie**

Dari luar, L terlihat seperti zombie dengan kulit pucat dan wajah monotonnya. Namun naluri Light tahu betul sebenarnya ia tidak lebih manusiawi dari L.

* * *

Huwaa~ ga nyangka akhirnya bisa buat murni LxLight... Soal kata xenophobe yang juga ada di A to Z MxM, soalnya susah nyari kata berawalan X yang cocok, jadi begitulah... (apanya?) gomen kalo ga sebagus sebelumnya...

**R-E-V-I-E-W~? :3**


End file.
